The Fall
by Mask of Twilight
Summary: He must overcome many challenges, and make many choices...but will he make the right one? A young boy's Fall to Darkness: The story of Tom Riddle
1. Prologue

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Fall  
By: Mask of Twilight  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Alas! Harry Potter does not belong to me! ...But I shall bide my time...  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Prologue:  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
My life had been perfect. I had everything I could possibly have wanted: I was rich, (something I had never had the privilige of enjoying), and I had the best husband in the world, whom I would follow to the ends of the earth, if necessary. Actually, in a sense, I had. For I had been brought up in a wizarding world, where using magic was an everyday occurance, where the owl-post brought the newspaper to me everyday, and where broomsticks were a normal form of transportation. I had loved that world, and everything in it, yet I had given it all up for him, a muggle.  
  
And, best of all, my husband, Tom Riddle, and I were expecting a son. As I said before, this was the best time of my life, but alas, all good things must eventually come to an end.  
  
For there was one secret I had never told my husband, and that was the fact that I was a witch. I had avoided telling him ever since we first met. I tried several times before and after our marriage, but I could never summon up enough courage to  
do so. I suppose it was my fear that he wouldn't love me anymore that kept me from sharing that part of my life with him. I've never had much self-confidence.  
  
One night, though, after an endless debate in my mind whether or not I was doing the right thing, I decided our marriage would never be perfect unless I told Tom about the world that I had left forever when I said, "I do."  
  
Oh, I was so naive when I was young! To think, that if I had just kept silent, I would still be with him now...!  
  
In all of my stupidity and innocence I told Tom of my true self. Blinded by love, I thought that he loved me enough to overlook my abnormalties. I suppose I should have taken into account the family that he had come from. All of my in-laws were narrow-minded; I just thought that Tom would be different.  
  
His first reaction to my strange tale was asking if I was joking with him. When, in all seriousness, I insisted I wasn't, he asked if I was feeling alright, and suggested I go lie down. I had expected his reaction to be as such, so I said I would prove it to him. Oh, what a fool I am! I pulled out my wand, which I hadn't used for over two years,and performed a few simple spells.  
  
I remember vividly the astonished and somewhat fearful expression on his face at that moment, when he realized I was telling him the truth. I recall his stuttered, fearful exclamations. And I remember his expression of repugnance and horror when I drew near him, when I clasped his hand, begging him to understand that I would never harm him; that I had never hurt anyone in my life before. Yet most of all, I remember him yelling at me and saying that I must have gotten my powers from Satan, and had seduced him into marrying me for some evil purpose!  
  
I cried and told him that it wasn't true, that I loved him with all my heart and wasn'tevil, but he wouldn't listen. He went up to our room, slammed the door, and locked himself in like some angry child having a tantrum.  
  
That whole night I lay sobbing on the floor, wallowing in self-pity until I cried myself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, I awoke to an empty house. Our room, which had been occupied by my husband when I fell asleep, was now abandoned. The majority of Tom's clothes, anda few other things, were gone.  
  
But, on the bed that he and I had once shared, lay a note. With tears once again threatening to fall, I walked over, and, my hands trembling, picked up the note. As I slowlyunfolded it, something fell out onto the floor. In a stupor, I slowly bent down to pick the object up. When I saw what it was, I fell to my knees, my legs having just given was beneath me. A dry sob issued from my throat. It was Tom's wedding ring...!  
  
After a time, I regained composure enough to read the note my love had left me.  
  
Dearest,  
I am leaving you now, for I cannot bear the thought of having you as my   
wife, knowing what you are. I will not, however, leave you penniless. I give you this whole   
estateto have for yourself and your son, when he arrives. I am truly sorry for doing this, and   
I very much regret it. I really did love you.  
Farewell,  
Tom Riddle  
  
My grief beyond the need for tears, I fled the room, running to fetch my wand. I found it downstairs, where I had left it. I picked it up and with a cry of anguish started sending curses in every direction, utterly destroying the room and all of its contents.  
  
When there was nothing left to use as a target, I suddenly turned the wand upon myself and started to mutter a curse which I had never intended to use, especially on myself: Avada Kadavra, the Killing Curse.  
  
But, before I had finished crying out those deadly words, I suddenly recalled part of the letter Tom had left me; the part which said, 'I give you this whole estate for yourself and *your son*.' Those two words were what saved my life just then-your son. Yes, I had to keep on living, for his sake. I would live so that I could bear this child, and raise him, and love him. That was what kept me going after my husband left me. That I would soon have someone to love again.  
  
On the day my son was born, I experienced happiness again. That feeling that had left me for so long welcomed me back with a wonderful smile and open arms. I had a child, whom I could love. I wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
I suppose it was stupid of me to name my son after his father, a man he would never see. And yet, I couldn't help but hope that one day, Tom would come back to us...  
  
So, I took my son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and startled a new life. It wasn't easy. When Tom was two, I had to sell the house which I had lived in with my husband, for I didn't have enough money to support Tom and myself while living in such a big house. We didn't need the space anyway, so we bought a smaller home in which we spent six years together.  
  
Sometimes, I wished to just give up and end my life, but then I thought of my son, and how fortunate I really was to lead this life. I could never leave my son behind, as my husband had done to me.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
And yet, now, as I lay here in my bed, hardly able to breathe, fading in and out of consiousness, I know that I can no longer take care of my child. He stands by me, holding my hand. He is only eight years old, I can't leave him now! Yet, I fear I have  
no choice...  
  
He looks at me fearfully, with those unique crimson eyes, and asks if I am going to die. I look at him, startled that he would ask me this. Yet, I suppose I shouldn't be. He is so bright, and mature, he is always saying things that surprise me.  
  
Having little strength left to speak, I whisper one word, "Yes."  
  
He nods slightly, and looks away. There are no tears in his eyes, there almost never is, but he is trembling noticeably.  
  
I am growing weaker, and darkness clouds my vision. I know there is not much time left. I suppose I should give him some parting word of advice, but there is no need for it. I have taught him all he needs to know. Tom knows of the wizarding world that I once lived in, and he knows why I left it. He knows of magic and sorcery. He knows about Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry that taught me all I know of magic,and that I hope one day he will attend. Yes, he knows that he is a wizard, and that his father was a muggle. Yet there is one thing he does not know. I have concealed from him the reason why his father left us. The boy thinks that his father is dead. I should tell him the truth, and yet...  
  
I reach out and give his small hand a light squeeze. "I love you, Tom," I whisper hoarsly. He gives me one of his rare, yet beautiful smiles, and the last thing I hear before the darkness envelopes me are the words, "I love you too, Mother..."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
If all the world's an oyster, then why does everything taste like chicken?  
  
Hello All! I hope you enjoyed this first part of my story! R/R!   
  
~Mask of Twilight ^_~ 


	2. Chapter I: The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot one before! I don't own Tom Riddle, Professor Dippet, or Hogwarts, etc. All other characters and events are mine!  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
"The Hogwarts Express"  
  
Tom Riddle made his way through the crowds of muggles which seemed to be pressing in from all sides. He was recieving quite a few stares as he made his way to the space between platforms nine and ten where platform nine and three-quarters was supposed to be. These bemused looks were well-credited, too, considering the huge trunk Tom was lugging behind him, and the fairly good-sized snake which was wrapped about his shoulders. Even stranger, this snake was hissing, and Tom was hissing in reply!  
  
"I thought...you knew...where thisss...'platform nine and...three-quarterssss' wassss..." hissed the snake.  
  
Tom, who was the only one to hear anything from the snake besides incoherent hisses, answered her irritably. "I do know where it is, Nagini!" The boy looked around. There was platform nine...and there was platform ten. There was nothing in between them but a plain, brick wall.  
  
The snake started hissing in a way that Tom knew meant laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Nagini! We'll find it, just let me think." He walked up to the wall and started musing to himself. "Well, if this platform is only for wizards, then it must be protected by magic..."  
  
"Did...you think...that one up...all on your...own?" hissed Nagini.  
  
"You know," said Tom, talking to the snake. "I've been wanting to try out a potion that calls for snake blood..."  
  
Nagini immediently fell silent.  
  
Tom sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. "There's got to be a way to-Aaaah!" The wall had suddenly lost all its solidity, and when Tom re-opened his eyes, he was on another platform! He looked up and saw a sign that read 9 3\4. He had gone through the wall, and was now on the other side!  
  
He looked anxiously at his surroundings. There were still plenty of people around, but none of them were muggles. Parents were hugging and kissing their children goodbye, and making sure that they had all that they needed for the new school year. A train blew its whistle, signalling that it would be leaving in fifteen minutes.  
  
"See?" said Tom somewhat smugly. "I told you we'd find it eventually."  
  
Nagini muttered something Tom couldn't quite catch.  
  
"What was that, Nagini?" asked Tom.  
  
When Nagini remained silent, Tom spoke again. "I advise you to remember, Nagini, that if I hadn't bought you, then your blood probably would be in a potion right now."  
  
Nagini muttered a quick apology, and remained silent for quite some time. No doubt she was thinking about the horrible picture her master had put into her mind.  
  
Tom made his way towards the train. He couldn't help but notice that even though he was in a crowd full of wizards and witches, where he should look entirely normal, he was still recieving strange glances and dark looks. Perhaps it was the snake coiled around his neck, for something was causing the mothers to give him suspicious stares, then draw their children to the side and whisper warnings in their ears.  
  
One particular mother and son attracted Tom's attemtion more than the others. The boy looked about his age, with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. The mother had similar features, but with a rounder face and a stern expression written on it.  
  
The boy had glanced at Tom, then his eyes fell on the snake. Wide-eyed with interest, he had snuck away from his oblivious mother, who was having a conversation with another witch, and started walking towards Tom.  
  
"Is that your snake?" he asked.  
  
'Oh,no, it's not mine at all. I just happen to have it wrapped around my neck, that's all,' Tom thought. But his real answer was, " Yes, she's mine."  
  
"Huh, wish my mum would allow me to have one. But she claims that they're 'evil' and that only dark wizards have them, but I think they're really cool. Can I touch it?"  
  
Before Tom could reply, however, the boy's mother called him away. "Dustin! Come here this instant!"  
  
The boy smiled sheepishly at Tom, took one last look at Nagini, then went to his mom.  
  
"What did I tell you about staying close to me while at the station? And I don't want you associating with kids like that," Dustin's mother added, pointing at Tom. "They bring nothing but trouble wherever they go."  
  
'How dare she?!' thought Tom increduously. This woman didn't even know him; how could she be so judgemental?  
  
Burning with anger, Tom at least had the satisfaction of sending a glare at the woman once, when she glanced at him. The woman looked startled at such an intense gaze, and quickly looked away.  
  
Having no one to say goodbye to, Tom immediatley boarded the Hogwarts Express, (for that was what the train was called) and walked down the corridor until he reached an empty compartement. Once there, he shoved his trunk under the seat, and uncoiled Nagini from his shoulders.  
  
"What are...you doing...?" the snake hissed indignantly as she was unceremoniously dropped onto the seat next to Tom.  
  
"Removing your dead weight from my shoulders," Tom hissed in return. He leaned back in his seat, glad to have some time to rest. He had been on his feet ever since he had gotten off the bus that had taken him to King's Cross Station.  
  
Tom sighed. However this Hogwarts place turned out , it had to be better than the place he had just left. Ever since the death of his mother when he was eight, Tom had lived at an extremely horrible orphanage; a muggle one, no less! When the strict, rather ugly headmistress had handed him the mysterious letter, Tom had been only too eager to accept.  
  
Tom's mother had told him of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry many times when she was alive. She had expressed how much she would love to see him attend school there. Tom let loose another sigh. Now she never would. He shook his head. He couldn't let himself think too much about his mother, he would depress himself. He should be happy today, which he was, a little bit. He would be surrounded by magic again.  
  
When he had followed the instructions on his letter, which told him to purchase his school supplies at Diagon Alley, he had a little trouble finding the place. He hadn't been there since his mother's death, but when he found it, it felt like home. He had walked down the streets, peeking into shops that hadn't really changed much since he was eight. He had gone to Gringott's Bank, and once he had retrieved some of the money his mother had left him, set out to get his school supplies. He went to Flourish and Blott's to pick up the books he needed, and while he was there, also bought a book on curses that seemed interesting. His mother had told him to learn only the curses that were necessary because more than that could be considered using the Dark Arts, which she had always warned him against. Yet Tom couldn't help himself; he wanted to learn as much as he could about magic in general, and that included curses. Most of them were currently too advanced for him, but he would learn.  
  
He had gone to Ollivander's wand shop, and had finally purchased his magic wand, something he had looked forward to ever since he could remember. He recalled watching his mother use hers, and had wanted one for himself ever since. According to Mr. Ollivander, (a very creepy old man in Tom's opinion) Tom's wand was very powerful. It was thirteen-and-a- half inches long, made of yew, and there was a pheonix feather inside. Mr. Ollivander had predicted that Tom would be a great wizard someday. Tom hoped he was right.  
  
Tom was jerked out of his thoughts by the extremely loud whistle of the train, which was signalling that it was time to go. The last few students got on board, and many loud voices trailed through the corridor.  
  
Suddenly, the door of Tom's compartement opened, and the boy from earlier, Dustin, walked in.  
  
"Hey, can I sit here?" asked Dustin.  
  
Tom sneered. "I thought that you weren't allowed to talk to 'kids like me'."  
  
Dustin shifted uncomfortably. "Oh...that's just my mum. But I think you seem pretty cool." Dustin stood there for a moment, while Tom just looked at him. It was almost as if Dustin was under inspection or something. He supposed he passed, because Tom nodded slightly, and told him to sit down if he wanted to.  
  
Dustin took the seat opposite of Tom and shoved his stuff under it. Nagini slithered up to him, her tongue flitting in and out of her mouth as she tasted the air. After a moment, she crawled back to Tom, hissed something at him, then looked intently at Dustin. Tom laughed at the snake, as if he and it had shared some private joke. Dustin wasn't sure he liked that laugh; it was cold and bitter, and sounded strange coming out of the mouth of an eleven-year-old.  
  
Just then, the train whistle blew, and they were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
"So," Tom said abruptly. "Your name's Dustin."  
  
The boy seemed startled. "Yes...how did you know that?"  
  
Tom smiled mysteriously, then laughed at the bewildered look on Dustin's face. "I heard your mum calling you."  
  
"Oh!" Dustin laughed. "Then what's your name?"  
  
"Tom Riddle."  
  
"Riddle? I've never heard of that surname." He hesitated. "Are your parents muggles?"  
  
"One of them was..."  
  
"Then you're a half-blood?"  
  
Tom blinked. What was wrong with that? "Yes...I suppose so..."  
  
"Now my mum will really hate me for hanging out with you. This is getting better by the minute!" said Dustin happily.  
  
"You want your mum to hate you?" asked Tom. If he still had a mother, he would never want her to hate him.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to go into the details, but to put it bluntly-I hate my whole family."  
  
'At least you have a family.' Tom didn't say anything audible, though.  
  
"So...what house do you think you'll be put into?" asked Dustin after a few minutes. "My mum wants me to be put into Ravenclaw, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be in Slytherin."  
  
"My mum was a Gryffindor, so I might be sorted into that house."  
  
"No, I think you'll be in Slytherin, too. You seem to be the type."  
  
Tom wasn't quite sure what 'the type' was, but didn't ask any questions. They continued to discuss other topics until they arrived at Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter II: Slytherin

Chapter II  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"First-years, come this way! Follow me, First-years!"  
  
Tom and Dustin followed the voice, along with a whole procession of other First-years.  
  
"Come this way children," said a blonde witch who looked to be in her early twenties. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile was so big that when Tom looked at her; frankly, it made him feel rather ill.  
  
"Would you look at this woman?" Dustin muttered. "She's sickening."  
  
Tom laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
They followed the cheerful woman to the edge of a luminous lake, where about fifteen boats were waiting.  
  
"Now, I want three or four students in each boat. Don't worry about rowing; the boats move all by themselves!" She said with a wink.  
  
Tom and Dustin clambered into one of the boats, sitting across from each other. Tom glanced around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boy with silver-blonde hair and icy blue eyes walking towards their boat.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" the boy asked. He had a laid-back look to him, but Tom saw that his eyes were very alert beneath the half-closed lids.  
  
"I suppose..." Dustin said grudgingly as he made room for the boy. Tom merely nodded; he was still watching the newcomer with interest.  
  
The boy sat down and held out his hand to Tom. "My name is Damien," he said lazily. "Damien Malfoy."  
  
Tom shook the offered hand. "Tom Riddle."  
  
Dustin gazed at Damien in sudden interest. "You're a Malfoy?!" he asked, surprised. Then, seeing Tom's puzzled expression, added, "They're one of the best wizarding families in the world. Not a drop of muggle blood in them!"  
  
Damien smiled proudly. "That's right. And you are...?"  
  
"Name's Dustin Fletcher," he said with a smile.  
  
Damien smirked, then turned back to Tom. "So, what's the snake's name?" he asked, extending a hand towards her.  
  
"This is Nagini," Tom said, watching the snake's tongue flik in and out of the air, towards Damien's hand. "She seems to like you."  
  
"Really?" Damien ran a finger down her scales, then stared at Tom intently. "How do you control her? She's obviously poisonous," he said, indicating her red and black markings.  
  
Tom put on a smug face. "I can talk to her."  
  
"What?!" cried Dustin.  
  
Damien sat back thoughtfully. If he was surprised at all, his languid expression didn't show it. "So you're a parselmouth..."  
  
Tom nodded slightly. He had discovered this gift a long time ago. When he confronted his mum about it, she had seemed a little surprised. She told him that it was because he was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, who could speak parseltongue as well. Though no one in their family had had the gift since Salazar himself.  
  
Suddenly, Tom realized that the boats had stopped. He looked above him and saw the looming form of Hogwarts blocking out most of the starlight.  
  
"Alright, first years, come out of the boats now. Watch your step!" said the jolly young witch.  
  
Everyone followed the woman into the Entrance Hall, where a stern- looking man stood waiting. He had dark hair and flashing eyes, and, as Tom and the others drew nearer, they noticed he was very tall.  
  
"Here they are, Insideai!" cried the blonde witch happily.  
  
"Thank you, Anne," the wizard said, putting a strained smile on.  
  
"My pleasure! I'll see you all later, children!" she cried as she went through two big doors that led to the Great Hall.  
  
The man's smile immediately vanished. "Professor Spinnet, the Head of the Hufflepuff house. She is rather annoying, isn't she?" he said with a sneer.  
  
Several students laughed nervously, and one girl gasped, as if she was astonished he would say such a thing about another teacher.  
  
Tom nearly laughed out loud at the girl. She looked ridiculous! She had plain, brown hair, which was pulled into a bun, huge round glasses, and was staring open-mouthed and goggle-eyed at the professor.  
  
"My name is Professor Thrassein. I am Head of Slytherin, and I also teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. In just a moment, all of you will be sorted into a house. The four houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff."  
  
He then fell silent, and began to look the students over. His eyes paused on a few. When he came to Tom, his eyes lingered longer than on anyone else. Unlike most of the students, who hadn't been able to hold the professor's gaze for long, Tom stared calmly into his eyes, and it was Professor Thrassein who looked away first. He seemed a little disoriented.  
  
"I'm afraid that you'll have to keep your...pet...in your room," he said.  
  
Tom blinked. "Oh, right..."  
  
Almost as if he knew he was needed, a seventh-year prefect with red hair came through the doors. He stopped in front of Professor Thrassein, as if awaiting an order.  
  
"Allen, could you take this boy's snake to his dorm for him, please?" said Professor Thrassein.  
  
"Yes sir," the boy said as he held out his hands for Nagini.  
  
"I'm not...going with...him!" hissed Nagini furiously as Tom uncoiled her from his shoulders.  
  
"You will go with him, and no complaints, Nagini, or I shall have to dispose of you...!" Tom whispered under his breath. He handed the snake to Allen, who nodded, then left.  
  
"Well, I think they're ready for us," the professor said as he walked towards the Great Hall, gesturing for the first years to follow him.  
  
"Did you see Thrassein's eyes?" whispered Dustin, who was obviously a bit shaken. "They were so intense!"  
  
"Yeah, I think that he was trying to decide who he thought would be in Slytherin," said Damien. "I know I will be."  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Tom looked around. There were many older students sitting at four long tables, one for each house. At the front of the room, there was a long table where all the teachers sat. Tom noticed Professor Spinnet sitting next to a young man with short black hair, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
When all the first years were on the platform, Professor Thrassein took a very tattered hat, and placed it on a stool in the middle of the platform. Then he took out a long scroll.  
  
"When I call your name," he said to the youngest students, "you will sit on the stool and put the hat on. It will tell you what house you most belong in."  
  
With that, he started to call out names. Tom didn't pay much attention, but a few names stuck out in his memory. There was, of course, his new friends, Dustin and Damien, who were both Slytherins. But he also looked up at another name.  
  
"McGonagall, Minerva!"  
  
The silly girl from earlier ran up to the platform. She sat on the stool, put on the old hat, and covered her huge glasses with her hands. There was a pause, and then, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The girl sighed with relief, and went to go join the cheering Gryffindors.  
  
Finally, "Riddle, Tom!" was called. Tom walked calmly up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on his head. Suddenly, he heard a small voice in his mind, speaking to him.  
  
"Goodness! You're an ambitious one, aren't you?! Almost as much as Salazar Slytherin himself! Yes...you would become a great wizard; maybe one of the best if...yes! No doubt about it! SLYTHERIN!"  
  
This last part was yelled across the entire room. Tom stood up and walked towards the Slytherin table, where his new friends sat waiting for him.  
  
He sat down in between Damien and Dustin. Damien clapped his hand on Tom's shoulder. "I knew you'd be in Slytherin!"  
  
Eventually, the remainder of the students were sorted, and an old man with wispy white hair stood up and cleared his throat. The voices slowly died down.  
  
"Good evening, everyone!" the wizard said in a rich voice. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts; Professor Dippet. I wish to welcome you all here for another school year together. I have no further announcements, so without further ado, let the feast begin!"  
  
With that, the golden plates on the tables immediately filled with every food imaginable. Tom had never seen so much food in all his life! Everyone dug in happily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When everyone finally finished dessert, Professor Dippet announced that it was time to go to bed. Everyone stood up and followed the prefects of their houses to the common rooms.  
  
Tom and the rest of the Slytherins followed Allen, who Tom saw was a prefect, down to the dungeons. They learned the password, and then entered the Slytherin common room. It was lit by a dozen candles, and had high- backed armchairs all around. There was a crackling fire in the fireplace, and the whole room was decorated with green and silver.  
  
Tom closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Allen told everyone to go to bed; they had classes early tomorrow. Tom was only too eager to obey. He followed the other Slytherin boys down some stairs. The first year boys, Tom, Dustin, Damien, and two others, found their room and entered. Soon after, Tom was laying on his four-poster bed, Nagini coiled at his feet.  
  
And for the first time since his mother's death, Tom Riddle was truly happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey Everyone!!! I hope you like my story so far! If you do please R\R! If I don't get at least 6 reviews, then I won't write anymore. (Well, actually, I will, cause this is fun! ^_^ I just won't post it.)  
  
Oh, please read my sister, Mask of Dawn's fic! It's about the Mauraders (Lily, James, and Severus love triangle) Believe me, it's worth reading!  
  
Okay, Bye!!! 


	4. Three Years

Chapter III: Three Years  
  
The years passed by quickly for Tom. Three years seemed like nothing to him.   
He grew closer to his two friends, Damien and Dustin, and yet they remained his only   
companions. The three boys were distant and intimidating to the other students, and  
Tom prefered it that way.   
As Tom learned more magic, he only hungered for more. He was easily the   
best student in his class. All the teachers loved him...except for one. The   
Transfiguration teacher, Abus Dumbledore. The professor wasn't unfair to him or   
anything, quite the opposite. Professor Dumbledore was an excellent teacher, and all  
the students found him amazing. Dumbledore would always be courteous and   
understanding towards Tom, but whenever he was near him, Tom felt ill at ease. It was   
almost as if Dumbledore could read his thoughts; as if he knew all of Tom's secrets.  
And Tom had many secrets. Unbeknownst to everyone except for Damien and   
Dustin, he had been studying curses, hexes, spells, and potions that he knew most   
adult wizards couldn't possibly do. Being a favorite student, Tom was given access to  
the restricted section of the library, where he had obtained many books about the dark   
arts. Tom was fascinated with anything that had to do with the dark arts. He knew he   
shouldn't get interested in that kind of thing, but in truth, Tom couldn't see what was  
wrong with it. It was just like other type of magic...just a little more aggressive.  
So most of Tom's extra time was spent either with his friends or learning new  
spells. Three years were gone before you could say "Avada Kadavra." 


End file.
